Open Wounds
by ComicsGeek102
Summary: Two years ago Jason Todd left his team, his family, hoping his nightmares would never come true, but in opinion he s been gone too long. He s about to realize how long two years was and how much has changed in more then him, especially when he s pulled into something he never planned. squeal to -Death is overrated anyways and To Tired to stand. please R
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This`ll probably be the last to my Jason Todd series. I hope you enjoy this one and I look forward to hearing from you :PEACE! ^^V**

Jason fell to his knees and pulled his hands to rest at the back of his head the moment he fell threw the barrier and onto the old stone floors of the All- chaste temple. Spears and all types of knifes were drawn on him before he could take another breath. Only once he took off his head like told did they realize it was him. Talia ah Ghul, daughter of Ra`s ah Ghul and once a good...acquaintance had taken him here to train for a few months before he left to take revenge on his murderer, the Joker, and the man who let him live, Batman, who had once been something like a father to him.

He never thought he`d ever come back but this place had been comfort at a hard time right now he was at his lowest.

"Pup..." Draca whispered to him, he barley even realized she had come to stand next to him, a comforting hand on his back. "You`ve lost sight of your path."

He nodded slowly before looking at her desperately, "I- I don't know who I`m supposed to be, my dreams haunt me Draca and-,"

"Hush pup, I didn't turn you don't the first time what makes you think I can do that again?" Draca asked, "You`ve been pushed to your limit so many times I can see this, but helping you will not be easy."

Jason swallowed, "I`ll do what ever it takes to make me who I used to be."

"Then we`ll start now." Draca said louder, "Ready pup, begin."

Jason flipped onto his back, eyes wide, as he blocked the blades that came down on him...

_**TWO YEARS LATER ...**_

"You are getting slow old man." Jason snickered and he just lightly increased the pressure on the man`s neck that was being held under foot. The man grunted and pushed Jason`s foot away, he obliged and took a few paces back, "Or your getting faster." The man smiled rubbing the red mark on his neck.

Jason blinked his icy blue eyes in the hint of amusement, "I hope so considering how long I`ve been here."

"Pup, quit bothering the man and come `er." Jason blinked and looked over his shoulder at the sudden appearance of Draca, the old woman was standing on the winding steps to the palace waiting for him. He looked back to the man who was getting up and picking a few of the brocken wepons off the ground, "See you later tuff, bring your A game next time."

"Ha! I`ll bring more then that!" The man mock waving the remains of a spear. Jason jogged up to the old woman, he nodded respectfully and the woman snickered, "You`ve come far enough to learn respect pup, but the road ends here."

Jason blinked in confusion, but the woman only gestured with a hand to follow her, he obliged and followed her along the winding path around the palace. He kept glancing at her waiting for her to say something, Finally once they reached the top of the stairs did she turn to him.

"Pup, You`ve come far, denying that would make me no dumber then what you were when you came here with Talia your first time, But since you`ve come here, asking for help, your fighting technique has improved more then I thought and you`ve been able to get rid of your worries and dreams that haunted you in your sleep, but your worries only came from the love you had for your friends, your family and taking that away has hurt you, your trials here are over pup, It`s time you lived your life beyond these walls."

"But there`s more I need to learn I-" He argued.

"No pup," Draca stated, "There is nothing more to teach you, a person as thick skulled as you should be happy to hear this, but don't you think two years is enough time wasted?"

"I- your right." Jason nodded taking a deep breath, "But there`s no real way I could persuade you to think other wise?"

The old woman shook her head snickering, "Not a chance pup, besides isn't it time your got back to your 'war on crime'?"

Jason smirked something shining in the corner of his eyes, "Yeah, something like that."

"Then you`ll need this." Draca pulled out something from behind the wall and handed him a familiar grey suit, he took it slowly and ran a thumb over the red bat symbol over the chest of the suit, the shoulders also held smaller bat symbols, everything just seemed to come back to him, the things he`d have to face, Bruce, Dick, Barbara, Tim...Kori and Roy.

He wasn't scared, or worried though, they`d lived two years without him and the best thing he could do is stay away, tracking them down would be immature especially when he was the one to leave, there`d be hard feelings between all, so seeing them was last on his list.

"Tell me pup, what will you do once you leave here, where to go?" Draca asked as if she already didn't know the answer to her question. Jason hefted a small breath of air from his nose in amusement as he looked into the eyes of his mask, "Where else to re-start my war on crime then...home."

"You`d better get started then, I hear those plane rides are depressing." Draca stated with a snicker Jason smiled and nodded but he didn't reply to the woman as he slipped his hood on and blinked past the lenses just like the many times before. He was back. and better then ever.


	2. Chapter 2

Ducra was right, the plane ride back was depressing, But he mostly paid attention to the changing surroundings outside the small window. It felt odd and a bit exciting to be going back to Gotham, what had changed in the short time he had been gone. Had they finally decided to burn down Crime ally? No one said anything when he got a ticket to Gotham, so it must still be standing.

The slight humming of the engines outside on the wings of the plane seemed to sooth him as he blinked out the window once more before looking ahead to the back of the seat in front of him. Jason ran a hand threw his hair and took another deep breath, saying he wasn't nervous about this would be like lying to himself. It felt like the very first time he had returned after his death, but again it also felt different he had a new perspective of things and his war on crime would never be the same.

His thought ventured back to his time with Ducra, it was hard and rough and he never sweat so much in his life nor been so physically exhausted, but he had turned out so much better physically and mentally.

He`d stay away at first, like he planed back then, the last thing he needed was to be thrown back into the drama with Bruce and the other two rockin robins, but going to Gotham, and causing trouble that kind of promised you`d see Batman around if not Batgirl.

Jason`s eyes narrowed slightly, had Kori or Roy tried to look for him, had they seen the note? Did they believe it? Roy knew his hand writing as creepy as that was so there was a good chance they knew it was his note, but did they wonder what was wrong, what had been going threw his head? Did they talk to Tim, or Dick, Barbara? Bruce. Had they tried to look for him?

He hoped not, that, this family, this group needed a little distance from each other it was so crowded that if you tried to move you`d break everything. He felt like he was cut off from them and that air felt good. He liked the freedom and he wasn't going to give it up so easily.

the heavy thud of the pane touching the ground below brought him out f thought and he didn't dare look out the window, he only grabbed his bag from under his seat and moved out with the crowd of people. Finally he reached to open air and he smiled across the gloomy air, thick, heavy, grey clouds hung over the sky. in the distance towards the city a bolt of lightning struck down with a loud roar of thunder.

Good old Gotham, more then half the day was covered in night and the last few hours were either rain or grey skies. It was rare to have a sunny day in Gotham. In metropolis people said that cold winds from the artic had reached Gotham and had frozen the peoples hearts. It was complete bull but still funny to hear how this City made so many names.

Jason adjusted the duffle bags strap on his shoulder and headed off, he was home.

XXXXXXXX

Jason threw his things down onto the floor the moment he entered the apartment. The familiar paint chipped walls, the creaking of the floor boards with each step he took, and the sound the rain made against the apartment could only be here.

Jason crouched down and dug his fingers into the holes in the floor board, pulling in up he adjusted his stance to sit on one knee as he shuffled threw the things still inside. He`d left his phone, one of many, a number of guns and clips, his other weapons like ninja stars, grapple gun, and the a sorted smoke/ bomb pellets. Jason shuffled threw everything a bit more before coming cross something he completely forgotten about, the chain.

Jason pulled the chain out and leaned back to sit completely on the ground while he tracked his fingers over the cold metal of the 'R' over the Bat symbol. He hesitated a bit before throwing it on and shivering a bit as the cold pressed against his skin.

Thunder roaring loud out side made him get up a gun in hand and walk to the window leaning against the frame and looking out the fuzzy glass, It was almost impossible to see anything due to so much rain. Gotham really hadn't changed in climate wises, time to go see how it changed city wise.

Jason grabbed his hood and jacket before he pushed the window open and jumped out. Grabbing the top of the window sill outside and pulling the rest of himself out the window and onto the roof.

His clothes were soaked threw in minuets of being outside but running and flipping and grappling off of the buildings kept the weight of the water off of him. Jason summersaulted on a pile of boxes left on the roof and pushed off falling onto a smaller rooftop, he ran forward and swung his legs over the ledge. he Landed with a loud bang on the dumpster. Jason wasn't on the top of it for more then a second before flipping back and landing on the ground leaning against one knee in a crouched position. The alley was only slightly protected by the rain but it was enough to let him think clearly without trying to listen to the things around him.

If he was going to restart this 'war on crime' then he already had a small start, people knew him, he had connections as a crime lord but he was sure that once he left those ties slipped big time, they were probably working with Black mask again, or other employment, Like the great white shark, two face, or penguin. Some one who could bring in the heaviest amount of cash.

He didn't need the cash he just needed the fear that these men had of him.

"Well," He sighed to himself, "There's no time like the present, time to get to work."

XXXX

It wasn't hard to find the idiots, they all were obviously found other means of employment, he spent the better part of the day taking them and any body guards out. He left Ducra`s a week ago and was in Gotham for two days and he had made good progress. He hadn't see Bruce nor Tim yet but he had caught glimpse of Barbara and Dick checking out his crime scenes. If they knew anything they didn't show it.

Rumors of him being back were low, saying as he killed the only people who say him and any other time he made sure t never be seen so he got the feeling that they were just good guesses that the Bat family chose to ignore, the weren't excepting him. The element of surprise.

"So bring me what you owe or your not getting what you paid for, these arnt just regular drugs kid, there fresh off the line so I expect my money when I ask for it." Tony, one of his old lackeys, a real ass, not that he cared to get acquainted with any of the men who worked for him but this guy just seemed to make a name for himself.

Jason leaned against the wall, he was in the darker part of the alley so the man didn't see him off the back, only once the kid left quickly did he seem to see Jason Standing there.

Jason chuckled, "Kids."

"Right." The man growled in agreement pulling out a cigarette and lighting it. Tony glanced at him once then twice, "Um...Want one?"

"I`ve got my own, besides I`m working." Jason smiled behind his mask, Tony frowned and narrowed his eyes against the dark to try and see him, "You a cop or something."

"Or something." Jason said, "Do you normally sell to kids?"

Tony smirked, "Moneys still green."

"You know, I never liked you Tony, so believe me when I tell you I wont regret this." Jason sighed getting tired of the game quickly. Tony frowned even more, "I know you buddy."

"Maybe," Jason growled walking out into the open, Tony only blinked, "You the real thing or just another idiot trying to copy the man."

Jason walked over to him and brought his knee to Tony`s crouch, the man grunted in pain and tried to double over but Jason grabbed his head and threw him back into the wall, "Does that answer your question?"

"Yea`." Tony coughed. Jason pulled out his gun and pointed it at the man`s head, "I told you Tony, no dealing to kids."

Tony opened his mouth to speak but Jason pulled the trigger, there was a loud bang and the bullet hit the wall redirecting somewhere else, but the sound dazed Tony to his core and he was probably seeing double from the gun being so close to his ear. Jason pocketed the gun and grabbed Tony`s shoulders smashing him into the wall again, "Hey, Tony your a pathetic ass hole but you make better live bait then dead, I want you to send out a message Tony."

"Yea` w-what ever you say Red!" Tony nodded talking a little louder having the ringing in his ears.

"Good, now, go tell your buddies about our little chat or you wont make it across the street without a bullet to your head." Jason grabbed Tony`s shoulder and threw him out into the road, the man stubble a bit but got to his feet and ran off. Jason took a deep breath before grappling to one of the buildings roof tops and following Tony.


	3. Chapter 3

Jason wiped the small drops of splattered blood from the his chest, around him lay the me Tony had unknowingly led him to. Now dead or knocked out for further interrogation. It was a standard wear house, old cheap, held hundreds of boxes full of drugs and guns. Hundreds of Dollars worth of most of it, as to who was behind this gig was still a mystery, these men didn't seem to have any type of uniforms that told him who they were working for.

The first light of dawn was just streaking threw the cracked windows when Jason had finished, he walked over to a random man and grabbed him by the front of his shirt and threw him against the wall, "Talk." he growled.

"I don't know anything!" The man cried. Jason narrowed his eyes and pulled the man towards him only to smash him back into the wall, "Liar." Jason hissed, "who`s paying for this crap, who's supplying it, tell me if you still want to have a rib cage after this."

The man hesitated only another moment before blurting it out, "Great white shark, he`s getting a **huge** cash pay shipping these to metropolis, star city and central city and to larger people in Gotham!"

Jason mulled this over quickly, "and let me guess you have no idea who."

"I swear!" the man cried. Jason blinked and dropped the man on his but, he turned around and walked over to one of the boxes blinking at the contents. the man behind him was getting to his feet whimpering a little as he did so. Jason turned quickly and shot him. "I hate liabilities." he stated. Jason headed to the roof and thought of what the now dead man had told him, if Great White was shipping to other cities then that meant this was a whole lot bigger then what it seemed to be.

If the pay off was as big as the man said then these men shouldn't be anything less rich the Lex Luthor himself. Weather to go after those connections after Great white was still bothering him. along with the sound of the rocky gravel roof he was on.

Jason spun around and unloaded the clips on someone. The person, obviously a cape leapt out of the and hit the floor rolling into a crouched position, they flashed out smoke bomb in the middle of the roof blocking his view. Jason snickered, this had been one of the things he practiced with Ducra, she wouldn't have let him leave if he hadn't done anything but master it.

Jason ran head first into the smoke, this guy wasn't going to run away now, he got Jason`s attention and now he was going to keep it. Jason ducked so low that his chest brushed against the roof top as the man jumped over him aiming for a kick in the side to unbalance him but it didn't work, his stealth was good but Jason was better.

His hand flashed up just as the man glided over his head and his hand caught the man`s ankle. Jason pulled the man down and he hit the floor, hard.

But he didn't stay down and flipped back onto his hands before pushing off and landing a few feet away fist up. Jason stood at full height and got a good look at the teen. Now that he wasn't moving every witch way Jason could see this 'man' wasn't older then seventeen eighteen at the most. he had on a lack eye mask that being the only thing covering his face, along with think black hair.

Black pants red shirt with more black and red along his arms and gloves and boots, a golden belt like strap made an X across the teen`s chest, but what caught his eye was the cape, wasn't a real cape by a long shot, it was long strips of black and red in a feather like design.

"what the hell are you supposed to be?" Jason snickered, "The swan queen."

The boy narrowed his eyes and tilted his head, "Getting real tired of that joke."

The boy ran at him and spun around bringing his cape around, Jason heard the sound of it made, like pulling out a sword before he could see it and ducked the blades in the ends of the cape, the teen swung his leg under Jason's legs and to save himself and his balance he flipped into a summer salt and shot the kid, but the 'swan queen' was quick and dodged easily. "take that helmet off its not yours and you don't deserve to wear it."

"who are you to tell me what to do bitch," Jason snapped kicking the boy in the chest so hard the teen fell back breathless. "I`m...Red...Robin."

Jason flipped over the boy and took his arm wrapping it around the boys back, the teen flung his head back and collided it with Jason`s hood, it hurt the kid more then it did him but Jason didn't let go of the dazed teen. "I don't care, haven you ever heard of saying 'hi' because attacking someone plainly is just...rude." he growled sarcastically.

"Take off the helmet." Red Robin growled he seemed to get a second wind and twisted around, it looked a bit pain full but it got him free and that's what the kid wanted. Jason ducked a kick to the head, before punching the kid in the side and swiping his leg over the kids, Jason flashed a hand out and grabbed the belt around the teen`s chest and pulled breaking it an pulling the cape away, "I can do this all day kid."

The teen clenched his teeth and lunged out and got him in the lower jaw, it was a dirty move and one the man Jason smile, "So, that's how you want to play." He spun the kid around hand on Red Robin`s shoulders and threw him to the floor, he kicked the kid in the side, hard. before he shoved his foot into Red Robin`s face, The kid caught his foot before then and snaked away. "Who are you." The teen hissed.

Jason chuckled, "I`ve been here more then you have kid so new guys first."

"I am not new." Red Robin hissed, Jason nodded smirking behind his mask, and the boy continued, "guess that's something we say we have in common, why don't we just have a nice clam discussion about this and the dead people down there."

"Or I could just shot you." He blinked, "Because kid, your way over your head."

"Or maybe your underestimating what you think I`ll do." Red Robin hissed standing taller, Jason smirked, "I don't underestimate, I over estimate just to be safe, but looks like I didn't... estimate right."

Red Robin smirked crossing his arms over his chest, "Well, we cant all be _golden boys_."

Golden boy.

_"Do I look like someone you should get involved in** Golden boy**? Writing this could ruin your perfect image in the eyes of the bat," Jason pulled out his knife and Tim blinked, "You know I was joking when I said you were going to kill me…right?"_

_"Of course I did,"_

Jason blinked once, "So, bird boy big, bad and brand new, what a surprise."

Tim`s stance changed into on of reasoning, "Jason...it is you, only you would know what I meant, where have you been!" Tim snapped and Jason raised an eyebrow, "Does it concern you?"

"YES!" Tim hissed the teen threw his hands in the air dramatically, "While you were gone things were...were falling apart, me and Batman saw less and less of each other, Wonder girl hates me, Spoiler is...insane, crime is on the rise so much that I cant get any sleep, my grades have dropped to dirt level and it would have been nice to talk with some one, especially after..." Tim cut himself off. Jason rolled his eyes, "Your problems don't concern me little bird, talk with Dick, isn't he the damn rock of the group."

Tim ignored his comment, "You left Jason, really suddenly to. why."

"Fuck you that's why," Jason hissed. "I`m not here for therapy Robin."

"No," Tim hissed, "I`m not Robin ,I`m Red Robin, if you know what`s good for you Jason you`ll leave before you find things that you don't want to know..."

Jason chuckled darkly, "well we Robin`s have never been good at deciding things for ourselves, Later loser some of us have work to do."

"Jason-!" Tim yelled but he threw down a hand full of smoke pellets and leapt over the side of the building and just like that he was gone.


	4. Chapter 4

Jason tussled his hair as he rain a hand threw wet black locks making drops of water fall onto the towel draped over his shoulder. After the third day he still couldn't get the conversation he and Tim had out of his head, the bat family was screwed up. Even more after he left. He still didn't understand completely if Tim had quit being Robin or had Bruce messed up again in some way?

From what he remembered Cassie was Tim`s girl - or Ex- girlfriend, was pissed at Red Robin, any ties to him leaving his Robin ways? And this Spoiler chick, he personally seen her...what twice in his entire life and Tim seemed to be crazy over this girl. Either way Robin was obviously no more and he was still surprised he wasn't hearing anything about another Robin, so maybe Bruce finally got the hint that three was enough.

Either way he didn't care, he just didn't need another pain in the ass. He already ran intone 'hero' and that one didn't seem to have told anyone seeing as his place was still in tact, and he wasn't being either arrested or hugged, god right now he`d rather have someone try and kill him then any hugging.

Other then that he`d found only a little bit more about the dispatching drugs, what ever was going on it was going to be one shit fest. From what he knew all major cities that had a large shipment of Drugs and guns were guarded by Green Arrow, Superman and Flash. Weather they knew about it or not he was sure they`d find out and deal with it, but here, Batman didn't know, or he was saving it for his many followers. either way this was his case at the moment not Bruce`s.

Jason shook what little water he could from his hair before pulling on his shirt, jacket and his hood, he still had a lot more work here to do, weather or not he should head into other cities just to stop the wide spread of guns and drugs he still wanted to know who was buying and selling everything.

What ha had learned was that most of his old men who had worked for him were working for Great white shark. Great white was insane, legally, in the eyes of Arkham so it`s not like he was walking around town owning everything publicly for the most. People knew he had portion of down town Gotham but no one would do anything about it.

So now there was some one who would.

XXXXXXX

"...So We`ll move around the out outer area`s of town and push out way in, Mr. White promised help around the other northern sides and gaining control of Crime Alley and the docks." White shark`s words came out in a hissing sound threw his saw like teeth. "everyone has their jobs, tomorrow a huge shipments coming in from Central City. Trusting white to get those off the dock would make me a dumb ass, so you few," The man pointed a long bony finger at a group of men, who nodded their understanding.

Jason tapped his foot as he sat up in the ceiling beams. he looked down his mask zooming in on the plans on the wooden table before checking the men`s faces. he saw only two men he used to know who worked for him, Jacob and Grant. Both were retards that knew less then nothing in this type of area but they were stupid enough to hold a gun when you gave it to them.

"You few will head down to pick it up load it and send the rest marked for Metropolis." Great white ordered. Jason drowned out the rest of what the man said as he dropped down and landed on the table. He stood up and shot a number of shocked men before they pulled out their guns.

"Kill the fucker!" Great white yowled racing to the door.

"Ah, Ah." Jason scolded flipping onto a man`s shoulders, snapping his neck with a swift turn of his legs and then flipped back off and in front of the door, raising his gun just as Great white skittered to a halt in front of him so close the gun pressed to the man`s shirt, "I just got here, It`d be rude to leave you guest introduced other potential crime lords."

"Fuck you!" Great white hissed, sweat starting to form on his upper eye. Jason shock his head, "Sorry wrong answer."

"Well," Great white snapped, "Here`s the right one!" He pulled out his own gun but Jason lunged forward grabbed the man`s gun still in Shark`s hand and spun him around. pulling the trigger on a few men that raced at them. Jason shoved the man away once the other few men were dead on the floor and the bullets were drained from Sharks gun.

The man staggered a few feet away but kept on his feet before spinning around again, but Jason raised his gun and unloaded a few rounds into the man`s chest and head. "lets not argue about who`s right." Jason sighed to himself. something caught his eye making him snap his head up to see Grant running out the door with papers in hand.

Jason shook his head, "Why do they even try to run?"

Jason was out the door in seconds seeing Grant driving, or swerving away in a car, Jason jumped onto another parked car and shot at the vehicle breaking the back window. Jason growled and quickly pulled out his tracker and pointed and aimed. He took in every account of the situation, the swerving, the wind, the elevation. Then pulled the trigger just as the car turned a corner.

Jason narrowed his eyes before he heard the small beep from the tracer tracker in his suit`s upper arm come on.


	5. Chapter 5

Jason adjusted his shades as he sat on the bench, he always liked the mall, not the fact of shopping god no. was it the variety of people in stores that fit them so perfectly or maybe it was just that the kid side of him still loved the sweets and chili-dog stands. Jason stood up and looked at his phone, no one who suspect it was the tracer tracker. He had gone to the docks and Grant had been smart enough to know to change the schedule so he gave the man three days to calm down. now he was going to find out where and when the shipment was coming.

On cue Grant walked around the corner but what wasn't on cue was the nine year old walking beside him and skipping while talking excitedly about a video game in hand. Jason sighed and walked over adjusting his dark shades coving is eyes again before coming to walk beside them, he slung an arm around Grant`s now stiff shoulders before pulling out a twenty, "here kid, me and your dad need to talk go by some stuff."

with a nod from his father the child ran off to the candy stand. Grant glared at him but Jason only smirked, "Grant..." He sighed, "I`m sure you can guess why I`m here."

The man frowned even more, before swallowing, "I- I`m here with my son."

"Then talk and this`ll be quick." Jason hissed, "I`m not in the sympathetic mood right now."

The man blinked and looked away and Jason narrowed his eyes, "Grant."

"I don't know." Grant hissed glaring but the smell of fear was almost intoxicating.

"Bull shit." Jason hissed grabbing the man by his upper arm and pulling him over to the wall out of the middle of the crowded mall, "Your the one that switched the drop off location."

Grant shook his head, "N-no I mean , I told them but they switched it , they thought you`d come after me after the problem`s you`ve caused for Great white."

"I`m taking that as a compliment," Jason smirked, "But, you said they who`s they, and what about the shipment?"

"I told you no one tells me-" Jason shoved the man against the wall roughly gaining a few stares as people walked by, "Don't give me that shit Grant."

Grant hesitated a few moments longer before he opened his mouth, "tomorrow, noon, the northern docks this time, we cant get anything else in but threw the docks, as to who I-I swear I have no idea who these guys are, they cover their faces and voices are disguised."

Jason blinked slowly with narrowed eyes, he could afford to trust Grant, he still had the tracer on him and he`d track phone records, it was to public if his killed him here and now. Jason`s hand tightened considerably, in a warning way, "I`m watching you Grant." he hissed his shades going down against his nose just so the man could see a tiny glimpse of blue in his eye.

"Next time, I`m going to hesitate blowing your brains out your ass." Jason promised. The man nodded vigorously turning a bit pale. Jason let the man sit in fear for another moment more before he pushed him away and started to walk away.

He had a lot of work to do before tonight and a lot of planning and so little time.

XXXX

Crisp air washed over him and whistled around the building. Jason knelt down beside the wall looking around the corner at the three men guarding the door, He pulled back quickly and shifted on his knees so he could pull the bomb from the duffle bag. He shifted back around and attached it to the wall, connecting various wires to the C4 before he jumped onto the roof quietly.

Jason then attached another bomb to the roof before leaping off of the concrete building and behind a stack of crates. Jason held his back to them quietly as a group of men passed the other side with out noticing him. He would have just taken them out but the shipment wasn't here, he could risk them sending an alarm and ruining this, he`d find some other time to kill them eventually.

He checked for any more men before he ducked and ran towards the water, he slipped in to the water after taking on of the bombs and hiding the bag behind more crates as he wadded under the dock and placed the bomb under the wood carefully. He checked to make sure the coast was clear before getting out of the murky water and grabbing the bag and checking the supplies. that was all, the rocket launcher sat at the bottom of the bag.

That was the plan, he was going to blow this place sky high. Jason looked around at the distance sound of running feet and the humming sound of a speed boat not far off. He quickly left his hiding spot and took shelter on the opposite roof of a neighboring building.

He shifted onto one knee and pulled out the rocket launcher, the moment he saw the boat he`d blow it out of the water along with the rest of the dock and ware-house they were using. Then he would be satisfied, these men deserved it, and it was the fault of every hero the should be guarding this city that this hadn't happened sooner.

Jason`s finger twitched lightly against the trigger for a second before he heard the sound of rubber on concrete just a few feet away, it was almost non-existent but he All-caste training made his ears more sensitive to pick up everything he could.

he pulled the trigger not letting the person running at him from behind know he knew they were there, but he wasn't going to let them ruin his shot. the missile his the front of the boat making what was left flip out of the water and hit who ever was on the docks. He swung around and clipped the person in what he thought was the man or woman`s jaw but this was a child and he hit the kid straight in the chest, the boy was unprepared for this and hit the ground sliding in his side before glaring up at Jason who held the gun in his hand even tighter.

"God damn it." Jason once he got a better look at the child who glared death at him.


	6. Chapter 6

Jason gritted his teeth as he took one more step towards the kid, the green boots, the red and yellow R on his chest the eye mask and the white optic lenses. This was yet another Robin, when was Bruce going to learn? Then again it could be another wanna be kid hero but the way the kid held himself even if he was still glaring it up at him on his side, the familiar thick jaw the narrowed eyes, black hair. There was something that told him that this kid was the real thing.

"Please," the kid said, holding up his gloved hands, "Don't hurt me, I just want to help."

Than again he could always be over estimating this kid.

"You stupid-," Jason hissed suddenly the child swung his leg around under Jason`s own legs making him hit the ground, but he wasn't going to let some child beat him so easily, he landed on him hand and turned his fall into a roll gaining distance before he got to his feet along with the kid. he threw a kick to the kids head while the 'Robin' blocked it with his upper arms.

Robin sent a quick jabs to his sides, Jason lunged forward and grabbed the kids arms roughly spun him around and held them behind Robin`s back painfully. "Brat." He hissed. The child flung his leg back into Jason's knee and spun around and Jason finally had enough he wasn't going to tussle with a child. He grabbed the boy by the throat and held the kid a few feet off the ground at arms length.

"What the hell are you supposed to be?" Jason hissed frowning behind his mask, The kid, looking around nine or ten year of age glared at him as his legs hung limply in the air while his hands where around Jason`s wrist that held onto the kids fragile throat.

"I could said the same thing, you look like you have a motorcycle fetish." The child shot back with a cold tough. Jason narrowed his eyes and reached forward, the child struggled and Jason threw him down once he held to small katana in hand, "Seriously? Robin doesn't use swords."

"What would you know about being Robin freak?" The child hissed throwing a batarag, Jason barely side stepped it. "Shesh, hidden goodies all over. Almost makes me believe you are Boy Wonder."

"I am Robin, and I`m going to make you eat your words," Robin growled. Jason blinked in surprised and the child leapt at him and swung around him taking the blade from his hands and threw a swipe to his knee making Jason kneel. Jason threw a pouch up and hit Robin in the throat with two fingers the kid gasped out of breath and Jason took the opportunity to sweep his arm under foot and make the kid hit the floor.

"You are so stupid kid," Jason growled standing up putting a foot on the kid`s chest and holding him down. "stay down."

"Ha, never scum!" The boy smirked the boy pulled out his grapple gun and shot it. the end of it hit just below Jason`s jaw and his hood loosened around his head twisting slightly making his head hurt badly. "Little shit!" he hissed. At hit to his head again made him stumble and he was even more unbalanced when the kid pushed off of his chest making Jason fall back.

This wasn't working out at the moment. Jason took the quickest breath he could and relied on his training catching the barrel of the rocket launcher when the kid tried to hit it with him. Jason pushed the gun back and hit the kid in the face. he flipped over the ten year old and punched him in the side as the child spun around and jumped up and kicked off of his chest.

Jason smirked and lunged forward and grabbed the kids ankle as he got air born and threw him down, hard. The kid was on his feet again throwing good and coordinated punches and jabs but Jason hit more often and harder then the ten year old. He couldn't help admire the kids willingness to win, or was that just stubbornness?

Jason lifted his foot and kicked the kid back in the chest, digging his heel into the spot where the edge of the gun had hit the kid earlier. The kid threw three batarag and they ripped against the side of Jason's upper arm cutting him just as the kid staggered back.

"I do not need your help, I`m not a child." Robin mutter, was he talking in a com? Who? Barbara, Dick, Bruce, Tim, or Alfred?

The Kid made a jolt move movement as if to attack again, god this kid never quit, but Jason pulled out the detonator. It made Robin stop and glare that hateful glare he had.

"Boom." Jason smirked, the kid didn't think he would do it, the look was clear in his guarded face because when he was Robin he knew the criminals were never good on their word because he and Bruce were always there to stop it. This _child _obviously had the same 'I can do anything' act but not this time.

He gave a lopsided smirk behind his mask and his thumb pressed neatly on the small red button. the building and the dock`s were alight with fire spreading debris everywhere along with balls of fire that hit everything even their roof top. Jason smirked and waved a hand in good-bye before he took a few steps back the boy ran at him but suddenly stopped and gapped at some of the pieces of wood from the dock, fire and all flew at him. Jason blinked tempted to do something but if this kid was robin, the damn suit was fire prof.

his skin on the there hand...wasn't.

Someone obviously knew this and fell onto the boy covering him with a large black cape. That was his cue to leave.

XXXXXX

"Hmm," Jason thought to himself aloud, the night was a little more then interesting in a way. A new Robin, Batman showing up to save him. Or not. He had recorded the fight till the moment he got on his motorcycle and drove off.

Batman would have followed him, Batman would have trusted the kid, if he was a robin to use his cape to protect himself from the fire, and batman wasn't a girl. he had paused the video cam to see the girl`s form, he could tell this wasn't Barbara, even thought the bat suit and the gold bat across her chest. Barbara used her legs more, maybe because it was just habit after almost losing them.

So this wasn't Batgirl, he`d seen Barbara around only once or twice she never saw him though, but still this wasn't batgirl. So why was he suit so specific and why would Robin let her help him if he didn't know her?

Questions, so many questions.

Maybe more has happened in the short two years he was gone then he originally thought...


	7. Chapter 7

It had been a long day, somewhat boring in a sense but still longer then usual. His mid had refused to settle on anything other then Robin and 'Batgirl'. He tried to practice and/ or look over what was left in renewing his plan for Gotham but his thoughts kept drifting to the things that had happened in the past two years. He was annoyed that he couldn't see half the pawns in the game, when half the criminals in Gotham knew more about Batman`s activities in partners then he did.

Jason was tempted to go find one of those men and beat the information form him or talking to one of Bruce`s lackeys, but that wasn't something he needed out in the open that he didn't even know what was going on with his old group, it hadn't really mattered till now. now he was just curious.

He ran a hand threw his hair as he lend against the door way, so there was one person that he could ask...

He knocked on the grey door, usually you`d be about to just go in and wait for someone to show up but this place had experienced a lot of break into. Something he had put a stop to quickly.

There was a muffled reply from behind the door and Jason blinked slowly when he heard a few of the chains on the door unlock and the door open in a small slit. he could just see a fraction of dark hair and the reflection of the woman`s glasses before she shut the door and unlocked every one of the locks.

She held the door open and Jason stood up straight, "Leslie." he grinned sheepishly, she was going to kill him, he knew this, she had been like a mother to him before Bruce was, yet she never gave him any reason to not trust her. She only asked for him to visit more often or every now and then and he didn't even give it a second thought, he was an ass for not at least saying he couldn't come back. she saved his life and not doing anything for her was how he repaired her.

like he said...an ass.

"Jason!" Leslie smiled and jumped up wrapping her arms around his neck, he hugged her back stiffly. if it had been anyone else he`d of pushed them away with a knife in their side but Leslie was the only exception. She pulled away after a moment gesturing for him to come in. He nodded and followed her in closing the door behind him.

"Your not mad?" Jason asked a bit confused. Leslie looked over her shoulder at him, "OF course I am Todd," she hissed his last name coldly, "but I shouldn't be surprised, you crime empire needs repair, when`s the last time I saw you? Hmm, after you asked me to help that one red headed boy with the blood poisoning? After that I never even heard from you. so I assumed you were busy, I get it Jason."

"Listen Leslie, I am sorry I didn't tell you anything-" he scratched the back of his neck uncomfortably before she cut him off.

"No your not Jason, because, it never crossed your mind to come back and say you were leaving, what`s it been two years now?" She asked with a raised eyebrow. Jason nodded, "I had problems Leslie I had to go."

"You always have Problem`s Jason," Leslie shook her head, "Each and every one of you kids draws in danger like you feed on it, why I still help Bruce is a mystery in itself."

Jason frowned, "Your still helping Bruce."

She nodded, "Yes, now Jason," she said sitting on the counter and blinking, "Why`d you come here, I`ve got a therapy session in a few minuets and if you don't want to help with that then start talking."

Jason blinked looking at the door, before he looking back to Leslie, "I need to know what's been going on, what's happened in the past two years. There's a new Robin, Bat-girl? Tim what happened to him? how many people did Bruce adopt now?"

The room was quiet now as he waited for her answer, she took a deep breath and pulled her glasses off. pulling a lose strand of hair behind her ear, "Jason, there`s been a lot of problems, to many to count, what do you know?"

Jason crossed his arms over his chest, apparently there was a lot to talk about, "The new Robin, two Batgirls and the fact Tim looks like his mental state was just thrown into a lawn mower`s path."

Leslie nodded, "Yes, that, Tim`s had a hard few months, his girl friend, his good friend Spoiler, she and him had a complicated relation ship and Tim he broke up with Cassie hoping to pursue that relationship, but this was a bad time, the team cut Spoiler from Young Justice when Beast boy nearly lost his arm in a fight because of her, she was reckless and had too much energy, so to prove she was good enough she decided to take the biggest crime lord in Gotham out, something you have a habit for," Leslie said giving him a hard stare, Jason shrugged and gave a lopsided grin, Leslie continued, "anyway, speaking of you she went after Black mask, who had gained enough security to start a war, he was more then prepared for her."

Leslie rubbed her eyes and Jason frowned, "I get it she didn't make it." he said just to let Leslie get past it, but she shook her head, "Yes, twice on the operating table and once when she was in recovery, but we got her back and she`s doing so well, Tim asked her, pleaded with her to put away her costume, the boy was devastated to see her die, he was by her side as much as he could, but she been going out as much as she can, she`s not in any condition to do anything on the roof tops but she ignored Tim and did what she wanted, Bruce could only help her do that."

Leslie rubbed the back of her neck pausing for a moment before continuing, "Tim asked the Team to reconsider Spoiler just so he knew she was never alone, but in a vote she again was denied. So Tim quit, he decided he would focus on Gotham, the and help the team every once in a while as a favor and not a member, Tim finally gave up his Robin costume when Bruce brought home a boy from London."

Jason nodded, "Why`d he trade Tim for this snot, I mean he`s good, but Tim`s Bruce`s Golden child."

"Because this boy is actually Bruce Wayne`s son, and Talia al Ghul is the mother, his name in Damian Wayne. His first night in Gotham he decapitated a villain, he was to dangerous to be left unwatched so Bruce made him Robin. Then Tim quit, sadly the boy still lives at the Manor with the others being only seventeen and all, next year he gets the rest of his families fortune and will be able to leave Bruce and Damian behind. Beating criminals to a pulp at night seems to help his issues."

"And the Batgirls?" Jason asked, "Why is there two of them?"

Leslie nodded, "ah yes, Barbara left Gotham, she still lives here but dedicates her time to Young Justice, Spoiler changed her identity to the second Batgirl. She protects Gotham as Batgirl while Barbara has the team."

Jason frowned, "Oh, that's just...confusing. You wouldn't know Who this Batgirl is?"

Leslie nodded and got off of the counter, "OF course I do, I`m the once that saved her life, three time when she was coming back from being beaten black and blue, but if this girl changes her mind, even though it`s not likely, I don't want to hand out her name to everyone."

Jason shrugged, he was fine with it, he`d gotten the information he needed and was now very informed, a little confused but informed about the situation concerning young Gotham hero`s. He stopped leaning on the wall and nodded to Leslie, "Thanks Leslie, I`ll get out of your ha-"

"Nope," Leslie shook a finger in his face, "not till I see what you did to yourself."

"What?" Jason asked she pointed to his arm where there were small blood stains and tars in his favorite Jacket, "Oh, yeah, just a scratch."

"Jacket off, what pathetic bandages you used take those off to and pray there`s no set infection." she ordered, Jason hissed with half amusement and annoyance, "I can sent my own bandages Leslie."

"Shut up, and do as your told, I`m not afraid of kicking your ass boy." she said as she walked into the back room where she kept her supplies.

"I`m terrified." Jason chuckled, he pulled off his jacket and rolled up his sleeve, Jason`s head snapped up when the door to open and a girl popped her head in smiling, once she saw Jason`s cold glare she was about to leave when Leslie walked out, "Oh, Stephanie, good, come on in I`ll be with you in a minute."

"Sure Doc." Stephanie nodded, she pushed her way in and managed her way in on crutches, as Leslie sat down beside him, "What is this?" she growled.

"What?" Both him and the blonde girl asked, Leslie frowned at Stephanie, "Last week you were saying you didn't need crutches, what`d you do to yourself?"

Stephanie glanced at him for a moment, "Um I fell trying to reach the waffle box in the top shelve."

Liar. Jason was tempted to hiss, but he kept him mouth shut.

"Well, get to stretching. let me get to Jason here." Leslie ordered, he glared at her for using his name but she sent it right back, before pulling his bandages away roughly, "Ow." he said, only because he knew she was doing that intentionally.

"that's for not visiting more," she smirked, "Hold this." Jason took the wrapping in hand and ignored a look from the girl who was in the middle of stretching, "Are you two related?" she asked.

"No." Jason hissed coldly. Leslie slapped him on the back of the head, "Ouch, what?"

"Be nice Jason," Leslie growled, she looked to Stephanie with calmer eyes, "No Jason just got into a few bad situations and always ends up coming back for medical attention."

"Witch I can handle on my own." Jason grumbled childishly. Leslie pricked him with the needle. "What got you Jason?"

"Um. I fell off a ladder and landed on some tools." He lied, Stephanie blinked at him, "Ouch." she said sympathetically. Jason glanced back to Leslie, "Can I go now?"

"Nope, god your always in such a hurry, no wonder you didn't clean the wound before wrapping it."

Jason rolled his eyes, "It was clean when I wrapped it just opened again."

"I don't trust your definition of clean when`s the last time you brushed your hair?" Leslie asked. Jason took a deep breath, "If you try and brush my hair I will shot you woman."

"Hush, I`m only teasing, Steph actually reach." Leslie said the last part to the girl Jason glanced at her and for the fist time noticed the tiny scars against her pale skin on her legs and arms, a few fading bruises covered her legs and arms but and a few larger gashes that had been stitched one on her upper leg one just visible from a perspective on her other arm and another one resting against her side where her tank top didn't cover when she stretched.

A small clicking noise brought his focus back and he looked up to see the girl glaring and kind of smirking at him, "Like what you see?" she hissed.

Jason smirked, "maybe a little."

Steph rolled her eyes before pointing to her eyes with two fingers, "My eyes are up here."

Jason snickered and met the girl icy blue eyes once more before looking to Leslie who was smirking to herself, "what?" he asked, Leslie only shook her head as she tied his wound off and wiped the blood off of his arm. "There now you can go."

"Thank you." Jason smiled grabbing his jacket and pulling it on. He refused to make eye contacted with the girl, he could tell she knew this and thought it was funny, he could practically hear her smirking at him. "I`ll see you later Leslie."

Jason closed the door behind him and instantly herd the girl, Stephanie question as to who he was, Jason shook his head snickering in amusement. Jason straddled his bike, he now knew what he needed and wanted to know, now he was seeing all the pieces.


	8. Chapter 8

Jason shifted on his seat on the roof top as he threw a crumbled up piece of paper over his shoulder. From the past few weeks of being judge, jury and executioner to those in on Great White project was getting annoying. The man was dead yet shipments still made it in and out. the new guns on the street told him this, but it got weirder, even with the up take in new weapons...crime was down in Gotham. By good numbers to.

Was he responsible, the Batman, or was there something larger going on here. Jason tapped his fingers on his helmet that sat peacefully beside his leg while reading over the states again just to be sure, the north quarter seemed to be the highest place of drug trafficking, he might be able to score big and get more info. And the thought had crossed his mind when great white had mentioned a Mr. White? Who the hell was that? A new villain? one that couldn't be trusted apparently.

he looked up glancing around the area in a curiosity. Something was going on here, and he-

Jason spun around the pulled out his gun but was instantly threw back when a batarag hit his shoulder. Jason fell onto his back but flipped to get back to his feet. He should of known after his little fire work show at the docks and the beating he sort of delivered to new and improved baby bird would reach some one`s ears. It was just funny that it took so long.

"Your getting slow old man, that barley even broke skin." Jason chuckled coldly into the shadows.

"Funny," Jason raised and eye brow, he`d been expecting Batman to walk out of the shadows but this wasn't Batman, this was Nightwing, Dick Grayson, and over the years...a big pain in his ass.

Dick just stared at him for a moment before crossing his arms over his chest, "Your back..."

"I`m back." Jason confirmed but seeing him here probably already did that.

"Robin told me about you, he had no clue who you are, witch was unusual and the fact you got away made the facts more obvious that your really you, but I had to check." Dick said. Jason blinked slowly, "And what, You think I`m going to close this gap between us and hug it out...that's a bull shit answer!" Jason hissed raising his gun at Nightwing who only glowered at him with white eyes behind his mask.

"No, I`m sure you recall we are almost never on the best of terms Jason, I just wanted to make sure you weren't another fake, and you obviously arnt."

"Obviously." Jason let a small breath of air out of his nose in annoyance. "Anything else?"

"Yeah," Dick growled, "Your under arrest."

Jason couldn't hold in his snicker of amusement, "Me? for what? Wait don't answer that." Jason snickered, Jason tilted his gun a little narrowing his eyes a little bit to get Dick`s eyes off the cold metal and onto his expression of a confusion, "Why now? I mean...you did have a few better opportunities to do them before now."

"Things change Jason, I`ve changed." Dick said coolly the only readable expression on Dick`s was the small crease just between the older boy`s brows, and the way his fingers tightened on the those annoying baton sticks of Dick`s.

Jason chuckled in genuine amusement, "What`s the matter Dick-y bird? You finally see the word is and awful place with things that actually do go bump in the night, if that's true, why don't you just kill me instead?"

Dick`s handed tightened a bit more and it only made Jason that much happier to know it was still easy to get into Dick`s head, "I`ll never be like you Jason, you murder, maybe it`s for a cause of to the fact you feel totally justified about what your doing-,"

"I do and I am." Jason confirmed.

"-but it`s still wrong and it`s still a line I`ll never cross, I`ve put this off for too long Jay...you need help, and Arkham Asylum is the best place for you right now, if you go threw a good trail and prove insane you`ll be granted a private therapist and be out of there mentally sane in a number of year." Dick said. Jason blinked, and the area was completely silent for a good two minuets before Jason flinched, "Oh, your done talking sorry I kind dozed of-

"This isn't a Joke!" Dick hissed.

"You see me laughing? This mentally insane, 'you need help' gets old and frankly I`d rather you try and kill me then end up being diagnosed in sane by those wake jobs, besides your not the best mental picture, your still wearing your suit, your still two different people and face it...your only on step crazier then I am," Jason tilted his head, "your in some stupid fantasy world that your actually making a difference, I`m actually helping people! don't you think some of these people, who care about making an honest buck, raising their children and hoping no one dies at a young age because you freaks cant do the right think and realize this city is corrupt that's why people get free that's why people die, and that's why...it is all your fault."

"Belie what you want Jason, you might be right, that out efforts are...for nothing, that we really cant make a different, but can you really stand there and say you don't add to the pointless murder that makes this city to crime infested?" Dick asked a bit baffled, Jason nodded calmly, "Yes, I can say that and I have, because I know I`ve made a difference. the kid agrees with it to and I`ve never met him."

"Who?" Dick growled. Jason smiled, "You know who."

"Leave Robin out of this!" Dick ordered, Jason smirked, "Pu-lease! this kid is Bruce`s actual son, and while Batman cant see truth, grow a pain and take a life when its for the greater good, a ten year old boy knows what I`m saying, I heard he took someone's head off the first night with dear old dad, maybe we can have a slumber party before he`d the next one in the same grave you buried me in. how many Robin`s is that now? Two? This kid is next Dick...and trust me, once it`s all over, your finally going to realize just like the last to times I`ll never be anyone's fault but Batman`s."

Dick scoffed in disbelief but the way Dick held himself right now it was obvious he was struggling very hard to stay calm, "Robin`s not you Jason, you need to leave him alone, if you already know who Robin really is then you'll know he`s not like anyone and he will never be manipulated."

"He`s Robin isn't he?" Jason pointed out Dick narrowed his eyes, "Dearest daddy always had the worst show of emotion for death...as I've heard."

"You and ass-hole Jason." Dick hissed.

"And your a blind moron with his head so far up Daddy`s ass you cant see-" At that moment Dick leapt at him, they toppled over the side of the building and Jason spun Dick around so when they landed on the dumpster in the alley way below Dick was the one who`d be waking up with the worst of the bruises. Dick kneed him hard when Jason finally managed to pull his arms into a position to help himself up. Jason clenched his teeth together and used the pain to give force to a strong head but the left them both with red foreheads.

_you don't have you mask so your going to get hurt to dumb ass. _he mentally scolded himself and get off of the dumpster staggering a little as he did so. He was good enough at the moment to dodged a blow to the head and lung back to avoid being hit but Dick`s baton`s that were sparking at the moment. Jason pulled Dick in by his shoulders gaining a hard blow to both his sides before he sent as much strength he could into kneeing Dick in the stomach, but he didn't stop there, he slammed his foot on Dick`s holding the older boy in place and punched him twice in the face, he took his foot off of Dick`s and raised up ne leg to kick Dick, and hard, in the chest.

Dick staggered back and fell into the grope of trash cans, he sat there a crumpled mess till Jason walled over and looked down on him with a icy glare, "Now Grayson, tell me, who here is in the best of mind to making threats, you cant arrest me, even if you-," Jason was thrown back when one of Nightwing's baton sticks hit him in his lower jaw and flung him back, Dick grabbed his hands and flipped over him holding Jason was hands behind his back, "Your...under...arrest."

Pain shot threw Jason`s shoulders as Dick used a good amount of force to pulled his arms back, Jason winched but held still, "Jason this is for your own good."

"My own good?" Jason hissed, he dug his heal into Dick`s lower leg and pulled his arms free, jumping up and over Dick he kicked Dick`s legs out from under him, but Dick spun around in mid fall and caught Jason as he hit the floor.

Dick punched up at Jason catching him just below the eyes and ear making everything ring, Jason adjusted his hold on Dick and curled his fist punching Dick again in the face before grabbing his neck and squeezing, "You think you know everything Dick-y bird, you know nothing, you don't know me anymore!"

Dick tried desperately to gasp for air but the fact that Jason was putting all his weight in Dick`s stomach and throat he was losing what energy he had left and fast, but rage wasn't letting him let go, Dick reached up for him with one hand trying choking under the weight, only when the optic lenses of Dick`s mask were closed did he let go and get up off of Dick.

Dick laid there for a moment before Jason stepped on his chest and Dick began to cough violently Dick rested on his arm and stared shocked and a bit dazed up at Jason, "See," Jason hissed, "I could have killed you Dick, and I wouldn't be my fault or yours, sure your blood would be on my hands and you`d be the third kid of the bat to see the light but just remember, Bruce had his chance to kill me, hell I right out told him to shot me in my face, but yet he chose the easy way out, and for that you could have died."

Jason kicked Dick in the face knocking him out completely.


	9. Chapter 9

After the other night Jason felt to confined to stay in the apartment just a few feet away from where he had almost killed someone who had once been like a brother so once again he was trading safe houses. another low profile, but this one was close to home, Crime Alley. Sleeping here only reminded him of his time here as a kid, every hour or so you`d hear a car alarm, or a barking dog that may or may not be a savage attack.

So in other words...

"Home sweet home." Jason sighed falling back first onto the old mattress. Everything hurt after he`d fallen on that dumpster and his face had gained more bruised then his knuckles. Jason ran a hand threw his helmet hair and smirked at himself, god a few minuets just to lie here would be great, in the past month he`d constantly been on his feet when ever possible, the dark bags under his eyes proved this.

When ever he felt tired he usually trained to keep up physical appearance, took much needed showers or drink what always seemed to be the last of his coffee. Jason`s bruises were so content and non-existent at that moment that he actually closed his eyes and seemed to relax, focusing on his deep breathing.

XXXXXXX

Jason groaned in his sleep, he didn't dare open his eye of fear he wouldn't be able to ever get to sleep again. He could tell it was dark out, the fact the light wasn't hitting his eye lids was one good clue along with the fact the room was freezing. Getting up to close the window wasn't an option for him, he just wanted to sleep yet he couldn't.

Still he refused to wake up fully and get off of the bed, for the past two years take out a couple of months then that's how long he`d been nightmare free, but from what he knew he hadn't been dreaming. Jason sighed, and ran a hand threw his hair, maybe it was the fact that he remembered closing the window before he decided to drift off.

His eyes flung open and before he could comprehend who was attacking him with a katana he lifted his legs and ended up throwing the man over him and into the wall upside down. Jason jumped off of the bed and into the living room, He jumped over the couch and grabbed the closet gun he could find he spun back around but by the tie he did the man was on him holding him down, the only thing between the katana and Jason`s neck was the gun that he was using to hold back the retard stupid enough to do a home invasion on him.

"You know I think I was the only person wanting you to came back just so I could kill you." The man replied calmly, it didn't take Jason very long to recognize the voice and the motive, "Slade." Jason growled, "Come back to finally get your reputation back?"

"That's only part of it Red Hood, you`ve been very annoying to some higher parties." Slade explained pushing on the blade harder witch Jason only countered back with just as much force, "So like the hired help you are your getting paid to kill me."

"Not just you, Arsenal might not be on my list but the fact is I`m still going to kill him for humiliating me, along with the slutty alien he uses as a damn guard dog." Slade hissed, "And I`m going to make you tell me where their hiding out at."

Jason snickered coldly, "You don't know where they are? Slade Wilson cant find someone, wow people really give you too much credit for intelligence." Slade pulled Jason to his feet and threw him against the wall coming at him again, but Jason was faster then last time and ducked between the man`s legs and slid again the floor to the man`s back, Jason jumped up and flipped off of Slade`s back and a god distance away while Slade had been shoved into a wall.

"You`ve been training." Slade observed turning around to glare threw his mask.

Jason smirked, "Well I don't mean to brag." Jason pointed the gun and fired multiple times, slade dodged all but one witch hit him in the shoulder and messed up his aim when he threw the katana. Jason hadn't been paying attention to the blade when it left Slades hand only slade himself so he didn't realized it cut past his side. Jason`s hand lunged for his side with a gasp of pain but it only continued as Slade took the moment for himself and shoved his elbow into Jason`s shoulder.

He blocked a blow to the head with his upper arms and pushed slade back with a dirty punch that would of made Batman cringe, but it gave him back the upper hand and he kicked Slade in the chest, the man stumbled over the couch but was on his feet again lunging at him.

They were slamming each other harder against the walls with every hit and both were to stubborn to stay down. Slade shoved Jason into the wall digging a knife into Jason`s already stinging shoulder, "I`m going to make you call and beg your friends for help and when they hear how pathetic you are I`m going to cut your head off and mail it to them, I`ll input a tracer so I wont be far behind so don't worry it`ll be only a few hours more."

"Fuck you." Jason hissed clenching his fist in pain and trying to push Slade off, but this time, Slade had the upper hand.

"You should have stayed dead, now it`s time I get this over with and collect my reward." Slade hissed, Jason smirked, "Yeah, this. is. Over." He put the gun to the mercenaries chest and pulled the trigger, he shoved the man`s bleeding body back and stared till the man went against the tile floors, Damn, he needed to move again.

Jason kicked the man`s dead body angrily before heading to the restroom to get the first aid. Slade had said that he was becoming an annoyance, and Slade worked for big people, he even played a small role in that Reach mission Young justice had a few years back, so if someone wanted him dead they`d be able to pay Slade, so that meant he **was** getting into something larger, these people obviously had enough money to hire a mercenary.

He`d be damned if he didn't pressure this more. So now he was going after the person who might be able to tell Deathstroke where he might be staying. This safe house was old and Talia probably knew he was still using it. He`d have to have a talk with her...again.

Jason finished the wounds off sloppily, Leslie was right he didn't put enough time into his wounds, but he didn't have time. When he walked into the living room the spot where Slade had been laying was empty, of course.

He could have followed the blood trail, but Jason thought he had felt the absence of his phone in his pocket, Slade was going to see if Roy and Kori were easier targets then him.

It was only fair he warn them...


	10. Chapter 10

Jason had called four times before hanging up after the first ring, he was if anything nervous about this and it irritated him that those two could still get under get his skin. Even after the two years he tried convincing himself he didn't care about them, that their lives weren't his problem, as cold as that was.

Jason`s hand dug into the pay phone harder then it should have and his other hand rested against the glass his elbow locked in place so he wouldn't press end again.

Each ring seemed to be louder and louder, until there was a muffled sound at the end of it, "Hello?"

Jason held the phone tighter in his grip, damn he hadn't really figured how he was going to start this conversation off, or how to end it. At that moment he realized how much of a pussy he sounded like.

"I`m hanging up now." the sound he remembered Roy`s oh so charming grumpy mood telling him that the archer had just woken up. He could only relate.

"Roy." Jason sighed, Jason could picture Roy looking at the phone with somewhat of a mixed exspretion. who could blame him?

"Who`s this?" Roy spat. Jason sighed, "You know how this is Roy, your not that retarded."

"I'm hanging up now." Roy said in a voice that told him to plainly to drop dead.

"ROY!" Jason yelled into the phone halting the man from hanging up, "I know you and Kori hate me for leaving, trust me calling you and Kori was the last thing the on my list of things to but I`m just warning you, Slade he came over today not in the nice way and tried to kill me,-"

"Good."

Jason ignored him," - But now he`s going after you and Kori, we...have to get to him first."

"We!?" Roy yelled, "Jason me, you and Kori haven't been a 'we' in two years! And all the sudden your ready to team up to save us, I can take care of myself and Kori is safe where she is."

Jason frowned, "Where she is **where **the hell is she?!"

Roy hefted a small breath of taste-less amusement, "Kori? She left three weeks ago, we had a...disagreement and decided to take Dick-shit up on his offer."

"Look." Jason sighed leaning on the phone booth heavily, "I`m not happy with slade, he`s a murdering scum bag and you dont have to help but you really need to get over yourself harper. Now, where is Kori?"

Roy was silent for a moment before Jason heard the phone crack in Roy`s grip just a bit, "Fine! But this means nothing, you ditched you deal with the fact I`m never going to help your ass."

"Fine by me." Jason spat, he told Roy where to meet him and Roy gave him Kori`s location, he should of known when Roy said Dick-shit that Kori would be at the Watch tower.

XXXXXX

"Wally!" Barbara called from the computer, "You`ve got a private call."

Wally looked up from the computer opposite of the room, then remembered the call Artemis was supposed to give him earlier. He jogged over to it and nodded to Barbara who smiled back and left the room to go get her coffee.

Wally put in the head set and leaned against the main computer`s key board with a smirk, "Hey sexy I`ve been waiting for your call, now that Liam's not coming over this week we have more time, did you get that little black thon-"

"Wow, just...wow." Wally jumped this wasn't Artemis`s voice. "Who is this!"

"Wow that how much appreciation I get for saving your life, I feel so loved."

Wally grinned, "Jason! I heard you were back, not in the best way but...back non the less. not to happy about what you did to Dick though."

"if you could only see all the fuck`s I give." Jason retorted. Wally snickered, "What do you need, seeing how you asked for me and not any of your aquatints."

"Yeah, this needs to stay on the down low, **understand?" **Jason said the last word stretched out. Wally made a waving gesture with his hand, "Yeah yeah."

"I need to talk to Kori."

"Kori? Wait, are you and the other getting-,"

"No," Jason interrupted quickly, "Were not getting back together, I just need her to meet me somewhere."

"I don't think she`s into booty calls Jason." Wally chuckled.

"Shut it! Just tell her, I`ll send the coordinates in a few seconds threw suit." Jason said.

"Sure thing, I`ll-," the call ended and Wally sighed, "Tell her."

XXXXXX

Jason and Roy stood in complete silence for the past few moments before Kori came gliding down beside them, she looked like the top of the Gotham bridge would crumble the moment she stepped on , while he and Roy hadn't seemed to change much Kori had changed a lot from what he remembered in her said few weeks with young justice, the purple and slightly reveling suit she wore was gone completely and she was wearing a dark and light blue suit that looked like it was hers but it was just so different.

"The team make you wear that?" Roy asked not looking at her only messing with the robotic arm.

Kori`s green eyes narrowed, "I`m free to wear what I wish, opposed to red neck trash outfits and motorcycle fetish."

"God I`ve missed these mini squabbles." Jason said sarcastically, Roy rolled his eyes, "That's why you left huh?"

"No it`s not." Jason growled.

"Then why did you leave Todd," Kori asked coldly using his last name just to show how pissed she was about the situation. Jason sighed, "can we please get off this subject there`s a maniac killer searching for us."

"Your problem." Roy stated.

"Our problem." Kori shot back, she looked around the surroundings, "Why have you chosen this location Jason?"

"Because it`s the highest spot in Gotham at the moment other then Wayne`s building so if Slade falls he`ll die." Jason said, "For sure."

"Hmm, sure your not going to push us off?" Roy asked skeptically.

"I can fly ." Kori said plainly, "so this area of choice would be an unpopular, in my case, but I`d be pleased to throw the two of you off and you can 'squabble' till you hit the water."

"Oh I`m terrified. " Jason said, "Says the girl who joined the pep squad, if you kill us your off their team too."

"Explain why were still here." Roy hissed, "tell me that smart ass."

Jason sighed and dug into his pocket and pulled out his gun, "Slade isnt a sissy Roy, you should know he`ll never quit a fight."

"Witch means." Roy frowned.

"Witch means Slade knew I`d notice my phone gone and he knew I`d call you, and i knew that he knew that...i guess." Jason said.

"Speak plain." Kori ordered.

"He led Slade here." Roy hissed.

"Ambush!" Kori hissed curling her orange hands into tight fist. Jason shook his head, "No, It didn't lie Slade would have come for you to so now were prepared and taking him out as a group will help make this faster."

"Seems like your just scared to fight slade alone." Roy snickered.

"I've fought the man before Roy, like I said I didn't need you to come-,"

Kori let out a small puff of air in disbelief, "Your Plan wouldn't have worked then."

Jason shrugged, "I`ve got JPS on the phone I could of just as easily tracked him down, but this isn't just my fight, so you can stay and fight or leave."

No body moved for a few moments. Jason nodded, "Good."

"wait," Roy said, "Just so you know this does not mean were okay."

Jason and Kori nodded, and it was that moment when Slade chose to drop down on them.

**A/N: Sorry I was planning to write the fight scene in this chapter but I have some family issues that need to be taken care of at the moment, there`s a possibility I might not post tomorrow but it`s a small possibility. peace.**


	11. Chapter 11

Jason flipped over Slade seeing the man try to reach at him with the sword but only managed to nick the front of his shirt. Starfire flung a stream of fire bolts at Slade who blocked it with his swords but was still thrown back by the force.

Roy jumped past Slade throwing a punch into the face, Slade Grabbed Roy`s other arm as he passed and Flung him around and into Jason.

"Watch it!" he hissed Throwing Roy off of him, Roy pushed him away and loaded his arm with a few more arrows and fried them at Slade who dodged them all, he used one to propel himself over to Starfire who was gliding a few inches away from the platform.

Jason ran forward and leapt first grabbing Slade around the waist, They started to descend but Starfire grabbed the back of his jacket and through him back up with Slade who managed to grab Starfire around her ankle when she threw them down, bringing her down as well.

Jason jumped back to his feet and punched Slade in the gut, while Roy kicked him in the back. The man jumped up grabbing both of their heads and pulling them together, Jason and Roy smashed into each other as Slade went alter Kori again.

Roy and Jason glared at each other before they leapt back into the fight.

"This is a new world children!" Slade hissed kneeing Roy in the stomach and face kicking Kori, Jason ducked a punch to the head and sent a punch to Slades side, "So I hear." Jason shot back. Each of the vigilantes leapt back in opposite directions and fired what weapons they had at Slade who jumped up and threw ninja stars all around.

Each of them yelp in pain at the metal connected with their skin. Jason felt something smash against his helmet the hit him knee making him kneel.

Blindly Jason grabbed Slades hand and pulled him over his shoulder and spun around kicking Slade in the side. Starfire pointed her hands that smoked with a reddish purple heat. Roy trained his arm on Slade as well.

"So..." Jason could hear the smirk behind his voice, "You think you can kill me? No...there's a war coming children, a war that no one has ever seen before, you three your on the line, between this fight, you don't belong to any side yet you try to act like hero's. You can lock you doors, warn your friends and cry in the dark but the truth is, we will stop, Because this world is ours."

"That very" Roy said, Slade suddenly swipped his leg under Jason and Roy`s legs and threw a hand full of flash bangs into the air blinding them.

Jason had practiced things thing this, fighting blind, so he was prepared to grab the edge of the platform and Roy`s arm before they fell. While they were hanging over the edge and trying to remain calm Starfire was doing the opposite and firing blindly at Slade, with more power than needed.

"Kori!" Roy yelled, "Stop it, you're going to get us killed!"

Jason hissed in pain and started to try to pull Roy up beside him but Ry was heavier than he previously thought.

"Dont you dare drop me Todd!" Roy hissed angrily, Jason looked down at the red-headed archer and his grip on the edge of the platform slightly slipped.

"Or you can drop us both because that`ll make everything okay." Roy hissed sarcastically.

"Make what okay, tell what will make this okay!?" Jason yelled. The bridge rumbled a bit making Jason lose his grip more, neither noticed, and Kori was still blasting away up there no doubt putting holes in to the bridge.

"Oh you want to talk now?" Roy asked sharply, "Didnt seem to want to take two damn years ago!"

"Get over it!" Jason yelled at him.

"Get over it?! That`s your answer to this, Why`d you leave tell me! Tell me why you left!" Roy ordered harshly, Jason dug his fingers into the concrete as hard as he could when the bridge shook again from Kori`s star bolts.

"I left because I had to Harper that why!" Jason hissed at him. Roy`s face contorted into something like a snarl. "That`s bull-shit you left because of what happened to Sasha Jason! but like any normal person your to much of a STUPID FUCKER TO TALK ABOUT IT!"

"I didn't need to talk about it we werent a therapy group!" Jason pointed out.

"No, we were we were friends, and you know what. Friends talk to each other! you don't think we felt guilty to? me and Kori were the ones who wanted her to join and yet your heads so far up your own ass you can't see other people know how you felt!"

"You don't know anything about me harper!" Jason yelled Roy laughed coldly, "I did, I knew you better than any one, and Kori two, we were all angry retards looking for our place but ignoring those who had denied us and destroyed us so we paired with the only people who felt the same and you know what, we were actually a family, but then again that's a no no word for you isn't it?" Roy spat back at him. Jason growled and pressed his lips tightly together so nothing would come out of his mouth while he halt Roy to the platform`s edge. once his other hand had ahold of the edge Jason left Roy go and jumped up ignoring the pain in his arm and shoulder.

"Kori!" Jason yelled running to Kori while Roy dealt with tackling Slade, Kori was going to bring this whole place down on their heads if she didn't stop. Jason stopped short of the edge a few feet from where Kori was gliding in the air still firing at Slade. Roy was now having to dodge her heated disasters while fighting Slade.

"Kori, stop it now!" Jason yelled to her, she didn't look at him, "Kori god damn it look at me and stop firing!"

Kori did so and glared at him huffing deep breaths, "What Todd."

"Your going to crush this building and everyone on it Kori you have to tone it down so we don't start a major apocalypse with that heat." Jason stated Kori shook her head, "Why do you care Jason? from day one you have decided and thought about no one but how you were dealing with the changes of your life, everyone has problems they have to face but you decided to do it alone, as always, you did not think once that we were your friends and that we would have helped you. instead you ran from us. we were without you Jason and you said that i would never have to know what it was like to lose you, you lied to me, what makes you think I`ll listen to you now?" Kori asked tilting her head a bit Jason frowned.

"Kori, I`m sorry i hurt you, but we can never change the past-,"

"Do you regret you actions Jason?" Kori asked, "Don't lie again."

Jason paused for a moment before looking over his shoulder to Roy who was putting up a good fight but he needed there help, Jason looked back to Kori ,"No, I dont regret leaving, but i do regret hurting you Kori."

Kori took a long breath before gliding down in front of him, "And Roy?"

"Roy`s... Roy, come on. Lets deal with this." Jason said nodding to Roy and Slade who were still dodging and fight and exchanging hurtful comments to each other.

"Roy!" Kori yelled, "step back."

Roy instantly jumped out-of-the-way as Starfire blasted Slade till he was just a few feet from the edge, Slade though was only slightly ready when Roy and Jason jumped in and double teamed him once the roaring flames had died down.

If Roy wasn't punching than Jason was, if Jason was hitting high Roy went low till they pushed Slade back. Both man fell onto their backs letting their hands take their weight as they thrust their legs into Slades chest sending him flying over the edge.

Kori met him there and punched him in the stomach making his descend into the water, all that faster. Roy and Jason had gotten to their feet fast enough to see Slade hit the water. Each of them waited for only a few moments looking at then water before Roy broke the silence.

"What did he mean, what he said earlier?" Kori hovered over to them and they all three shared a look, before Jason took a step back, "This is over."

"Jason-," Kori said.

"No," Roy growled, "He`s right were not a team anymore, time to stop acting like it."

"But, we are family, you said so." Kori said glaring at Roy, the archer shook his head, "well that was then-,"

"Things change." Jason muttered almost to himself.

"**This is GCPD put your weapons down, hands on your head and on your knees now or we will open fire." **

Roy, Kori and Jason looked up to see a large helicopter just as it trained it`s light on them, Jason quickly shot out the light and threw down a smoke bomb as Roy shot an arrow at one of the helicopter's turrets making it spark and die in seconds.

Jason didn't waste time in saying good byes before he jumped off the bridge and grappled down to where his bike was waiting.


	12. Chapter 12

The week after the fight on the bridge was more or less eventful for him. what Slade had said on the bridge stuck in his head. Slade wasn't the talkative type, not in the least, he killed and got it done quickly. there was never a speech of impending doom or more then a few comments about their fighting, so who ever hired Slade, whoever the man was working for, to just let their assassin, for slade to even open his mouth, they must be confident of their plans. Or maybe Slade knew they would kill him and decide to stick them with fear.

If that was it, it hadn't worked. If anything he was curious. Did Slade`s plan involve the Light somehow? If so then that meant it was the Justice Leagues problem, he wasn't the type to prevent world disasters. And if he was how could he chose a side, if it ever really came to it?

Earlier this week a few of his men informed him that a pilot was getting paid to smuggle the guns in but air, these guys just didn't take no for an answer. so He`d have to shut that down more than likely.

Things couldn't get even more confusing when one of the buildings he`d labeled under his protection got the alarms set off but the only thing found was a note, crumbled and dirty and written in a lime green ink.

_If your walls crumble and fall_

_when your streets run red _

_your high walk is reduced to a pathetic crawl _

_all I ask is how can you sleep in you bed_

_when tomorrow-_

_you might be dead?_

Jason never had much trouble of Riddler so this might be some idiot looking for trouble or Riddler looking for Batman. Maybe this note was connected to his case, or better yet he could bb becoming paranoid and think everything had to do with the case.

So many questions, so little answers...

XXXXXX

"Of course I`ll help out Les`, but um just don't ask for me to help run a shelter or something, I`ve got to much on my plate as it is." Jason said running his hand threw his helmet hair as he looked over the papers.

"I wouldn't dream of it." Leslie smirked in amusement walking towards the counter, "But Jason in all seriousness, I think some one`s stealing medication from the back, the windows are always unlocked when I get back, I know I lock them and the supplies are all ways smaller then before and I don't have a lot to begin with."

"Any idea`s who needs these drugs?" Jason asked before kicking himself mentally, this was Crime Alley there was a hundred different reasons to steal drugs. and not for the healing wounds type.

"I think it`s Scarecrow, each of the medication stolen is part of his damn fear toxic but this guy is taking it in gallons, I`ve checked with local hospitals and their missing a number of things as well." Leslie pointed out. Jason frowned, "Les` Scarecrow is still in Arkham, locked up good and tight."

"Jason," Leslie sighed, pulling off her glasses, "You and me both know how easy it is to get things in and out of Gotham."

"Too true." Jason sighed, "I hate to say it but isn't this more a job for Bruce and his followers?"

Leslie shrugged, "I haven't seen them in days, and your the only one I have on speed dial." she smiled at this fact and Jason chuckled, "Yeah, guess that's a help full factor in all this. Leslie don't dig into this okay, the last thing you need is to get placed as a target, let me do the work."

Leslie sighed, "I supposes that's all I can do for now, thank you Jason."

"No problem." Jason nodded before leaving, he`d been looking for ways to repay Leslie for the things she`s done for him guess this would have to do.

XXXXXXXXX

Paying someone to give him the Arkham video feed wasn't hard, hard to find maybe but putting a gun to someone's head gave the man a good deal to bargain for. Once the feed was sent to him Jason had to blink a few times to make sure he knew he was seeing right, just in case, Scarecrow was there but he was pacing back and forth, more then a few times, he`d obviously become crazier then before, or was waiting for something.

It put him off edge so badly he sent the surveillance to his own lap top. Though Scarecrow was locked away Jason knew this knew wouldn't calm Leslie and it didn't clam him down that much either, that meant someone was still stealing drugs for stupid reasons, or someone found out how to make the fear toxin and was planning to use more than a little.

He hated this more than anything he could imagine but this wasn't something in his category, it was to wide scale and it killed him to think that this was Batman`s problem.

XXXXX

Jason stood leaning against the light, more specifically the signal. The bat signal, the thing was burning his legs as he just stood there but he didn't move this was his own form of punishment for himself for warning Bruce, damn them, damn him. He had never really used nor thought he`d ever use this but this was... a friendly greeting amongst barging into the cave unannounced.

The only really reason he didn't do that was because of Bruce`s demon child, didn't know him, and he really didn't need to start this chat by taking out a ten year old.

Why he was warning Bruce of the fear toxin lose in the city was only because this wasn't the type of thing Jason was known for, he wasn't a hero, saving this city from a wide spread chemical toxin was Batman`s M.O.

It`s not like they`d ever do the same for him but...whatever.

"Jason?"

Jason looked up to see the large walking shadow that was the Batman. Jason kicked the off button to the machine and didn't bother to see it turn off, just in case Bruce tried to arrest him like Dick had.

"What do you want?" Bruce asked, his voice wasn't cold just, questioning.

Jason crossed his arms over his chest, "We`ve got a problem."


End file.
